Reflector
Profile "See and you can know, know and you can destroy." Loves to observe things: vegetation, architecture, Earthen topography, enemy activity. Impressed with his own abilities, and will sometimes use his powers of observation to record comrade's mistakes and use the information to retaliate for any mistreatment. Has highly developed infra-red vision that can record images in darkness, through camouflage, and at great distances. In camera mode, can emit powerful flash explosions that leaves an enemy blind and disoriented for up to 15 seconds. Robot mode is that of three robots that share one mind: Spectro, with a shutter gun; Viewfinder, with a lens laser; and Spyglass, armed with an opto-blaster and grenade launcher. History Reflector was among Megatron's crew of Decepticon attackers who crashed to Earth on the Ark. Since being reactivated in 1984, he has faithfully served the Decepticon faction... with an iron shutter! Recently * Reflector spent time hitching rides aboard various Terran satellites photographing every square inch of the surface of the earth in much better detail than Google Earth. None of those cheap no-shot zones, and the zoom capacity puts you on the mole on that backyard sun-tanner. * Got himself stolen at the Grand Canyon, a tourist spot, on purpose just to photograph where a typical Earthling criminal would go. McDonald's, a gas station, and a roadside motel that had an inn-keeper with a taxadermy hobby, who also talked to himself a lot. * Sat in an antique shop window for three days straight before giving up on being bought. Cursed pocket sized digital cameras! * Inventory. A sad, depressing job when the cupboards are bare. Why some Decepticons romp and play while they should be raiding and pillaging, he'll never know. * Went to Mercury and documented Decepticon incoherency, Autobot bumbling, and the brief emergence of some sort of nanite life. Also, the discovery of the Fountain of Age. Cosmic scale accidents abound. All in all, quite the spectacle. * Flashed a giant frog and then a giant ape on the same day. No zoo is safe it seems. Notes * At various points throughout the game's lifetime, Reflector has been portrayed in different ways with regard to the 'one entity split into three bodies' concept. Currently (per his current player, that is), he is a singular mind that makes use of multiple bodies in the same way a person makes use of multiple limbs. * He also may or may not have cloning superpowers or something, but it's probably best not to think about it. * One Reflector had Scrapper build him some little drones called camantids, which look like cameras crossed with mantises. * Some Decepticons believe that Reflector's unique powers over time and space are the result of his being the Kwisatz Haderach. * Reflector is good at handling energon cubes. * Nobody knows what 'Warrior' went on to do after his successful Spacebridge journey. * Ironically, Reflector himself has never been one of the Decepticons flashier warriors. * Now Reflector's camera mode can be used by others courtesy of the 'Control' effect. Take your own pictures and set off his Flash! Logs 2029 *How to Win a War - Rodimus Prime is about to capture Galvatron when he is surprised by the monstrous Guiltor! 2030 * Mercury Memories - Searching for a lost probe and an alien artifact, the Transformers find something even more strange. * The Wizard In Cyan - Decepticons try to conquer the planet Goth. A Wizard has other ideas. Warning, may amplify reader's personal stupidity. * Kurtz vs Reflector (Full) - On the XXX Planet, two lightweights come together to do battle. There can be only one... or three. * Photon vs Reflector (Full) - On Bar Moon, two lightweights come together to do battle. Three fall and one walks away victorious. * Drill Tank Madness - FOUR DRILL TANKS IN ONE PLACE AT ONE TIME? The world explodes from the sheer AWESOMENESS! * The Wicker Chick - Catechism investigates strange happenings on Winter Island, where nobody is in their right mind. Players Apr 2008: Sensational. Vitacus - June 3 2009 - November 25 2009